


and if you wrong us shall we not revenge?

by probablyaceok



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blob Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Character Study, Gen, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), mild AU, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok
Summary: Dream is a blob, and that didn’t matter until everything started going wrong.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	and if you wrong us shall we not revenge?

At the start of the server, Dream had no problem being a blob. It had helped him out in manhunts before, being able to squeeze through small spaces was useful, and he knew his friends would never look down on him for it— they were to familiar with his skills, and anyway, they were friends.

The first time he felt annoyance about it was when Tommy had joined the server. The boy was the kind of person to insult others, and he wasn’t very creative about it. Dream didn’t care much though, he was sure the teen would grow out of it.

L’Manberg was when he realised the flaws of his form. After trying to create a potion-making monopoly, Wilbur Soot had created his own nation, declaring ‘independence’, building up walls to keep others out, and declaring Dream himself a tyrant. He tried to stop it, but they refused to listen. So, he decided, they wanted to be a country? They should be willing to fight for it. So, he declared war. 

He actually hesitated a bit on the plan of planting TNT under L’Manberg but decided on it anyway. He knew they didn’t respect him, even after beating them in battle he’d have to make the point stick.

In the end L’Manberg became independent, only for its first election to go disastrously wrong. He decided to stay back this time, try and remain neutral. The peace treaty stood after all. When Wilbur asked him for TNT he considered the deal. After all, people were already turning against Schlatt. But he’s also heard people talk about him falling into the background, becoming a nobody on his own server. He handed Wilbur the TNT. He’d make sure they’d acknowledge him.

He was glad Technoblade joined the revolution. The two had their differences, and Techno would make the occasional joke, but after their duel the two had grown a mutual respect for each other (well mutual on Techno’s side, Dream would admit to being a bit of a fanboy only to his closest friends).

He laughs with Techno as L’Manberg is destroyed by TNT and wither explosions, because  _ finally _ they’ll have to respect him again. 

L’Manberg rebuilds, and he knows the next thing he has to do is deal with Tommy and the discs.

It does not goes as planned.

Tommy has Spirit, Tommy has the remains of his old horse, and he waves them in front of Dream, taunting him, and up on those obsidian walls, Dream snaps. 

One thing leads to another. Logstedshire, Technoblade’s execution, the destruction of the community house, the destruction of L’Manberg for the third and final time.

Everyone fears him now, everyone respects him, in a way he doubted they ever did before.

He’s in his vault with Tommy and Tubbo and finally,  _ finally _ Tommy is scared of him, finally he’s respected, and then—

Punz betrays him, Sam betrays him, they all turn on him. He’s thrown into a cell with no weapons, no armour, no tools. He’s weak and small and helpless.

And he  **despises** it.

**Author's Note:**

> two fics in one day? wack. actually wrote this one and the other one at the same time, switching between, but just posting this now. originally a response to something said by @dreamsclock on Tumblr


End file.
